


[podfic] Respectful of Otters

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Otters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks again to <a href="http://ana-grrl.livejournal.com/">ana_grrl</a> for letting me read <i>Respectful of Otters</i>.  Her kind words are greatly appreciated.  I look forward to reading more of her work in the future... wink, wink, nod, nod.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[podfic] Respectful of Otters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Respectful of Otters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14893) by ana_grrl. 



> Thanks again to [ana_grrl](http://ana-grrl.livejournal.com/) for letting me read _Respectful of Otters_. Her kind words are greatly appreciated. I look forward to reading more of her work in the future... wink, wink, nod, nod.

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:07:22 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2008/Stargate%20Atlantis/Respectful%20of%20Otters.mp3) | **Size:** 7.5 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.


## Feedback

Comments or Kudos make me ridiculously happy!
  
---|---


End file.
